Harry and Herm, It Stated with a Kiss on the Cheek
by AggroSkater
Summary: ***CHAPTER 3 & PART OF 4 UP!***Harry goes to Hermiones for summer, and Voldemort continues to give them trouble. But maybe Dumbldore will help them relize the kep to bringing Voldemort down.
1. Going to Hermiones

Harry and Hermione, It started with a kiss on the Cheek  
  
Hey, this is my first attempt at a fan fic so go easy on me! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the books. I only own the plot. If I have used some one elses writing than am sorry, for I have most certainly not meant to do it on purpose.  
Harry woke up early one morning on a fine summers day. The kind where kids run around and celebrate the fact that summer has finally come. Well for Harry, summer was the worst time of the year. He always dreaded the start of it, and couldn't wait till the end of it. Then, he would be back with his own kind, at Hogwarts. He would also be seeing Hermione, one of his best friends.  
  
Harry had been arguing with himself for a week on whether or not he had feelings for Hermione. Well, he thought he did, but was trying to convince himself otherwise for some strange reason. He was fighting a loosing battle though. He couldn't get her out of his head, and finally decided that he did have feelings for her.  
  
They were going into their 5th year at Hogwarts. They now had annual Halloween, Christmas, and end of school year dances. Would he ask Hermione to go with him? Or was he going to simply sit there at the party doing nothing?  
  
He was also waiting for Hedwig, who would be bringing Harry Hermione's reply on whether or not they wanted to go to Diagon Ally on the 29th of August. He also expected some birthday presents, as his birthday was today. He looked at the clock. He had only 10 seconds until he would be fifth teen.  
  
On cue, 10 seconds later 4 owls were coming toward his window. Harry hurriedly opened the window.  
  
The first one, a tall barn owl, dropped off what was undoubtedly Harries school letters. It then left just as soon as it came.  
  
The other 3 dropped their parcels off and all perched on Harries dresser. The first one he noticed was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry, Hey Harry! How are you doing? I hope the muggles are treating you fairly. I can't tell you what I'm doing, but I can tell you everything's going well so far. I got you some sweets from Honeydukes for your birthday.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry set the package of Honeyduke's chocolate and the letter on his desk. The next letter was from Ron.  
  
Hey Harry, Happy fifth teenth birthday! Guess what, you cant stay with us! That really stinks! Dumbledore sent us a letter as soon as we got home that you should be staying at Hermiones for the summer. She told me she'd mail you about it. Anyway, I think you'// like your present, considering you'll be quidditch captain. You are the only one on the team! Fred, George, and all the other players all graduated last year. Ron Harry opened the package Ron sent him. 'Quidittch Tactics and Plays for Captains'. He had completely forgotten that he was the only one left on the team! He saw to neat writing and knew this last one must be from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Hello! And happy fifth teenth birthday! Guess what, I got a letter from Dumbledore saying that you should stay at our house for the summer because it is no longer safe at the durslys or Rons. He said that no dementor would want to bother themselves with picking up a phone book, & that he made our house completely unplotable. Enjoy your present and your 8 week stay with my family and I!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Sure enough, he got a book. '10 most difficult potions to brew'. Harry didn't know why she would give him such a book, considering the ingredients that were probably required would either be in Snape's private stores; or you would have to be 18 or older to buy them. But he liked the book just as well. He scanned down the contents. The most difficult potion was on how to brew a piece of immortality.  
  
Harry then went to his school one. Along with his school lists and reminders, he got a letter from Dumbledore. Harry, you must leave the Dursleys at once! It is not safe. I will be there tomorrow at noon to bring you to Hermione's. Be ready.  
  
Harry then read the school letters.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been elected as head boy! Also, since all of your fellow teammates on the Gryfindor team have graduated, you have automatically been appointed as team captain for the gryffindor quidditch team. The train leaves September 1st at noon on platform 9 and 3/4 . Have a safe holiday,  
  
Deputy Headmistress, Minerva Magonagoul  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, For this year's curriculum, you will be required: The standard book of spells Grade 5 Defense against the more nasty forms of the dark arts 2 sets of dress robes  
  
Harry was ecstatic. He would be spending his entire summer at the Grangers. He had only been at the Dursley's for a week. He packed all his things, except the quidditch tactics book. Harry looked at the clock. 8 o'clock! Man, times flies when your having fun, he thought. He decided to put the book away too, and tell the Dursley's that he would be leaving at noon.  
  
"Good!" Barked uncle Vernon. "The sooner you leave, the better!"  
  
Harry found it a bit odd that his uncle would let him just like that, but he had a strong suspicion that it was because if his uncle told him no, Sirius would appear on the spot and curse them.  
  
At noon, Dumbledore arrived in their living room.  
  
"Ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes' Harry replied.  
  
"fathela" Harry said, and his trunk, with everything he owned, became feather light.  
  
"I hope this doesn't bring back any bad memories, but we must travel by port-key" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry touched the port-key, while holding his trunk in one hand. An instant later, they were outside the Grangers. Harry couldn't wait to see Hermione, but he wasn't sure that her parents would be just as pleased. 


	2. Meeting the Parents, Diagon Ally, and th...

Harry and Hermione, It started with a kiss on the Cheek  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" harry said, just as she hugged him, causing him to not only blush furiously, but to also drop his trunk on his leg. She had developed into a womans body, and her once bushy brown hair was now strait. She also looked more beautiful than when he last saw her on the train, even without make up.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Harry!"  
  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger" Harry said  
  
"OH call me Bill" Hermione's father said.  
  
"And me Patricia!" her mother said.  
  
"Well if it isn't the man of the hour" said Bill. Harry blushed again, but was relieved to see that Bill did approve of him.  
  
"You found yourself a fine young man, Hermione!" Hermiones mother said. This time, it was Hermiones turn to blush. Harry was now fully relieved at the fact that Hermiones parents liked him.  
  
"Show Harry to his room." Patricia said.  
  
"OK!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Come on Harry!" He followed Hermione down a hall to an empty guest room. It had a bed, dresser, and desk. Hermione sat down on the bed, while Harry just stared in awe at the beautiful room.  
  
"I'm surprised that my parents don't mind you. My father usually disapproves of any boy." Hermione said, looking at Harry.  
  
"I was too" He replied.  
  
"Oh harry were going to have so much fun this summer! We can swim, explore the town, go to the malls and restaurants, and we can also read our course books together!"  
  
"That all sounds good!" Harry said. Wait, Harry thought. That didn't all sound good! He didn't exactly agree with the book part, but figured it would be fun anyway, to see if he could learn a couple new hexes to throw at Malfoy.  
  
"I think we should get our books as soon as possible." Hermione suggested. "How about now?"  
  
"What?!? Now!?!" Harry said, surprised.  
  
"Sure! I'll ask my mom! MOM! Can Harry and I go to Diagon Ally with Harry to get our school things?"  
  
"Well. Ok" Hermione's mom said.  
  
"OK!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Harry was extremely surprised at the fact that Hermione had so much freedom. Sure enough, they went by floo powder to Diagon Ally. They first got their course books at Flourish & Blotts, along with 5 others for their O.W.L.'s.  
  
Next, they went to Madam Malcons Robes for all Occasions. Harry looked around for some dress robes not only for him, but also for Ron. He picked out the 2 he liked, along with 2 he hoped ron would like. Just then, Hermione walked out, wearing a dark blue dress robe. She looked gorgeous. Harry just stood there with his mouth open.  
  
"Whats wrong, am I too good looking?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Not too good looking, but definitely beautiful," Harry replied. Harry could not believe what just came out of his mouth.  
  
"Why thank you! Do you like this one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I love it" Harry said, dazed. What had gotten into him !?! Well, this obviously confirmed that he had feelings for her.  
  
"Ok. Ill get this one, along with the other."  
  
They paid for their robes, and were going to go get some more potion ingredients, when he heard it, the cackle of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"He's here! He's Here!" Someone screamed.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Lets go!" Harry said, as he threw their stuff in the fire.  
  
They were only 3 ft away from the fire, but they were then cut off by 5 death eaters. They were only inches from the fire though. Hermione took this into consideration.  
  
"Well, hello Potter" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Dating that mudblood friend of yours, are you?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at voldemort with pure hatred. The street had been deserted.  
  
"Perhaps some pain for that mudblood to soften you up?" He hissed  
  
"Crucio!" He bellowed  
  
But it did not hit Hermione. Harry blocked it and was now writhing in pain at the ground. This was what Hermione had waited for. The next moment, she bellowed, "Stupefy" At the dementors blocking the fireplace to get out of Diagon Ally. Amazingly, even voldemort had been stunned, but only for a few scarce seconds. They were all thrown backwards. Hermione immediately grabbed harry, threw the floo powder into the fire and said, in barely a whisper, "The Grangers!" as not to reveal where they lived.  
  
"No!" Voldemort screemed as Harry, still twitching madly, held onto Hermione with all of his might. The,y fell out of the fireplace and Hermione immediately threw some black powder into the fire, to block it from transporting anyone else.  
  
Dumbledore apparated on the spot at Hermiones house, and lifted the curse. Harry, breathing deeply, looked up at Hermione, but couldn't manage to say anything as he was too tired.  
  
"Rest, Harry" Dumbledore said, and he placed him on the couch.  
  
"Will he be alright!" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes he will. But he will need a days rest. Now, tell me miss granger, did Voldemort hear you say where you were going through floo powder?"  
  
"No. I barely whispered it so he wouldn't here."  
  
"Good. That means that harry can still stay here for the remainder of the summer. I will however, have to block the fireplace, and I must ask you two not to wonder far away from this house."  
  
"Thank you!" She said, slightly relieved.  
  
"But I must ask you, what happened."  
  
"Ok. We had just finished buying our robes and were about to head back home, when we heard Voldemort laughing. We tried to get to the fire, but it was blocked by a few dementors. Voldemort asked harry if he was dating 'that mud blood' and when he didn't answer, he said he would put the cruciartus curse on me to soften him up. But harry blocked it" She said with a tear in her eye. " I then tried to stun the dementors, but instead, I stunned everyone around me, excluding harry. I then threw myself and harry into the fire, and then we arrived here"  
  
"Do you know why you were able to stun Voldemort and everyone around you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, I don't really care why. All I care about is if Harries alright!" She said, another tear rolling down her eye.. 


	3. Dumbledore to the Rescue

Harry and Hermione, It started with a kiss on the Cheek  
  
Ears91, shdurrani, line, great marauder, thanks! Who knows, she might.  
  
Disclaimer- as usual people, I do not own Harry Potter! If only I did! (JKR is 4 times as rich as the queen of her country!)  
  
"Please calm down, miss granger, I have already told you he will be fine. But I haven't told you this. You were able to stun voldemort not only because he was off guard, but because you had nothing on your mind but getting you and Harry out of there. You released an ancient yet powerful bit of magic. One that requires great love and caring, both from you and Harry. You see, if there is one thing Voldemort doesn't understand, it is Love."  
  
Harry, after hearing these words, felt a greater need to concentrate on what they were talking about.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said. She noticed harry was awake. "We'll."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that out! Though I didn't think it would come out like this!" Harry said and smiled, as did dumbledore; while hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"I also believe that you, miss granger realize that if he hadn't blocked the curse, you two would probably be dead right now."  
  
Harry would have leapt up on the spot and kissed Hermione if he hadn't been so weak. Hermione and Dumbledore both seemed to realize this.  
  
"I believe I will get out of your hair now." Dumbledore said, with a smile forming on his face., and he disapparated with a small pop.  
  
"Well would you look at that, our stuff actually made it through!" Hermione said.  
  
"Cool" Harry said, weakly.  
  
"Thank you for what you did down there. You really are a great wizard harry" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said.  
  
And without another word, Hermione sat down and kissed him. Their first true kiss, filled with passion.  
  
"Now, you get some rest, loverboy" She said, teasing him.  
  
"Not a problem at all, just write to Sirius and Ron for me." harry said.  
  
"Ok" She said, and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Without another word, Harry fell into a peaceful sleep, happy that Hermione was now much more than the great friend she had been. She was now the love of his life.  
  
Harry woke the next morning, Hearing dumbledore in the kitchen, explaining that the Grangers were perfectly safe, and that he had blocked up the fireplace. He then added that no dementor would ever want to go into a muggle town and that Hermione had only barely whispered where they lived.  
  
"But what if?" Bill said  
  
"Voldemort and his supporters were stunned when Hermione said it. But she did say it just in time though. Any longer and he would know where you live. The Order has confirmed this, as they have spys"  
  
This seemed to soothe the Grangers, as they then asked, how far can the 2 could go; as Harry thought, 'What the heck is the Order?'  
  
" The Order has suggested that they only go to the city and around your house" Dumbledore said a bit louder, noticing Harry was awake.  
  
"But how did our Hermione manage to stun that Voldemort person? He's supposed to be the most powerful dark wizard ever isn't he?" Patricia asked. "Through great love and caring. It requires both of these from both people to arouse such great magic." He answered calmly.  
  
The two parents were putting 2 and 2 together, and suddenly, they both looked shocked.  
  
"Than, they're in love?!?" James and Patricia asked, half grateful, half worried.  
  
"Yes, I would believe so" He said, smiling.  
  
"That's just too romantic. Blocking the curse so that our Hermione didn't get it. That was very brave of you Harry." James said, he too now noticing Harry was awake. Harry's face was completely scarlet now.  
  
"If there are no more questions, than I will leave" Dumbledore said, and with a faint pop, he disappeared.  
  
"Why thank you harry, for saving our daughter" Patricia said.  
  
"It was nothing" Harry said, still blushing furiously.  
  
"Hungry?" James asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, Ill makes myself a sandwich." And with one wave of his hand, a sandwich appeared on the table. Harry had just finished his sandwich when Hermione walked in. Both James and Patricia grinned, then left the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, just a bit tired though."  
  
"Well than, I guess we can read our course books!"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"We can get it out of the way now so that we don't have to worry about it later." She said convincingly.  
  
So, without further argument, they got their school books & sat down on the couch; reading a loud certain passages. At around 1 a.m. the next day, they had just finished reading their 2 required books 2 times over. She yawned, and feel right to sleep on harries shoulder. Harry followed suit, as he felt he might pass out any moment. 


	4. Caught

OK THIS IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR FOR CHAPTER 4.  
  
Harry & Hermione woke up to the click and flash of a camera.  
  
"Mom! I didn't mean to! I was just so tired! I mean, we had just finished reading 2 of our books 2 times over!" Hermione said panickly.  
  
"Yeah, had memorized them by heart, and then we were so tired we just feel asleep" Harry added.  
  
They said all this very quickly before Patricia or James could say anything.  
  
"Its fine, dear. Besides, this is for your scrapbook Hermione. You didn't think we would punish you?" Patricia said reassuringly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, calming down.  
  
"Dumbledore told exactly how you managed to pull of that impressive bit of magic." James said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh" Harry and Hermione said in unison, both starting to blush furiously again.  
  
"Oh don't worry you two. I think you two both will be grateful someday that your mother and I took this picture." James said.  
  
"We'll leave you to your studies" They both said, and left.  
  
By the end of the week, they had managed to read every book twice and memorized everything in each. Harry seriously felt that he could take the O.W.L.'s now and make 12 out of 12. Harry also felt that he had gone through 50 days of Hogwarts for each day of the week. 'So this was how Hermione did it.' Harry thought  
  
"Wow, it feels weird to have all of your books memorized" Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah, before you came over, every summer, this is what I would do. Read. I was so bored, I would read them 2 times over. That's how I know everything in the classes I take." She said.  
  
"Well, we've memorized everything, what do you want to do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Be with you, really" She replied. "How about we go to the mall?"  
  
"Ok. Do your parents mind?" Harry asked  
  
"No, they work full time and they don't mind me going where I need or want to." She answered.  
  
"Ok. Lets go." Harry said. He got his wand, as Sirius had told him to never leave it; and they headed out to the mall. They had a few miles to go, so it took a good hour before they were there.  
  
"WOW! I've never been to a mall before." Harry said.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do first?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Im hungry" Harry answered.  
  
"Since when have you not been?" She teased.  
  
Harry stood there, trying to decide between Chik-fil-a, Taco Bell, or Texas Barbeque. His mouth had never once touched any fast food, much less American.  
  
"Chik-fil-a is pretty good" Hermione said, her own stomach rumbling with hunger."  
  
"Ok. Ill try that." Harry got out the 50 dollars he had brought, and bought a nugget meal. It wasn't bad at all. Hermione watched as he gulped down his food with lighting speed, while she just ate at a regular pace.  
  
"You must like it" She said.  
  
"A lot" Harry answered through a mouthful of waffle fries.  
  
"I never knew that muggle food could taste so good!" Harry said.  
  
"You learn to love it" Hermione said. 


End file.
